surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
The MoistCheese Timeline
The MoistCheese Timeline is a series of videos which take place sometime after PoseidonHeir's unofficial sequels to Riddle of the Rocks, but in an alternate reality in which Orang was never defeated, but Meme Man was spared. It follows a different story than Timotainment's and BagelBoy's upcoming sequels. They are not considered canon to Riddle of the Rocks or to PoseidonHeir's unofficial timeline, but serve a similar purpose to the "What If" storylines in Marvel Comics. Plot The plot of "Fight Against the Council" focuses on Meme Man and a group of unlikely friends, including an alien named Alon, Orang, and Nam Emem, another species of Ironic Head. Part one begins with Meme Man being abducted by Spingebill, a representative of the Council of the Ancients not depicted in Riddle of the Rocks that presumably rose to power in between End of the Apocalypse and Fight Against the Council. He is guarded by Orang, who was presumably placed in such a high ranking position by the Pillars after the events of Riddle of the Rocks. Meme Man is once again on trial for the destruction of dimensions, although this time, he is sentenced to Interdimensional Prison. Here, he meets Nam Emem, who is serving three years for the theft of a bagel. Meme Man befriends Nam Emem quickly, and they escape the prison by destroying the dimensions it exists within. First, Meme Man asks Orang guard what time is it. Orang guard replies it is "NOW" with his eyes enlightened. Meme Man than says "Time is just an illusion created by intelligience so sentient beings can live a better life! This destroys the first of the three dimensions. Then Meme Man asks Orang guard if he can microwave a bowl of COW SAUCE. Orang guard allows him to microwave the bowl. When Meme Man took the bowl out of the microwave, it transformed into a bomb. Orang guard then screamed "YOU FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" as Meme Man throws the bomb at him, destroying the second dimension in the process. Meme Man then says that he and Nam Emem need to use the combined strengths to destroy the last one. The last dimension then explodes as Meme Man and Nam Emem escape with both their eyes enlightened. Spingebill is not happy with this development, so he confronts Orang, who was responsible for overseeing the prison. He banishes Orang from his field of vision and claims the Octahedron for himself. Orang finds himself teleported to the same dimension as Meme Man and Nam Emem. For good reason, Meme Man does not trust at first. However, he overcomes this feeling after Orang tells him about the prior events causing them to meet. Meme Man becomes concerned, as Spingebill plans on using the Octahedron to shape dimensions into his own image, causing suffering for millions. Just as the newly united trio begins to think of a way to win, they are ambushed by Spingebill himself, which causes them to depart with haste. Once they reached safety, they decided to seek out allies for their fight against Spingebill, which leads them to the three-dimensional, carbon-based life form Alon, who pledges to the trio his loyalty and his advanced technology. Meme man and his friends manage to locate the dimension Spingebill, currently known as Spingegod, inhabits. They attack with spaceships and lasers, but Spingegod's forcefield is too powerful for them to penetrate. Nam Emem has the brilliant idea to enter the forcefield and detonate a bomb, but at the cost of his own life. Spingegod is scattered throughout countless dimensions, and the Octahedron is locked away from all carbon-based lifeforms. Meme Man takes the time after these events to teach Orang how to be trustworthy, and Alon returns to his planet to celebrate the victory over Spingegod. Part 2 The second part reveals that the entirety of the Council has been replaced by Pillars, who plan to resurrect Spingegod and use his power to gain great destructive new abilities. They plan to resurrect him by collecting his pieces, which scattered between the 7th dimension and a dimension with an unintelligible name when Nam Emem sacrificed himself to blow him up. The Pillars collect all but two of the pieces before Meme Man, Orang, and Alon try to stop them. However, they fail, and the Pillars successfully collect the pieces and resurrect Spingebill. After that, a Vegetal meets Meme Man, Orang, and Alon. They are skeptical, but the Vegetal states that he is a good Vegetal. Reluctantly, the three friends let him tag along. As the council and Spingebill are planning their next move, they are confronted by the three friends. Spingebill asks what army they have, to which they reply with the Vegetal army. Then, tons of Vegetal rip out Spingebill's soul. As he dies, Spingebill warns the friends that the Vegetal will rip out their souls too. Then, he dies. The friends celebrate their victory, and ask the Vegetal who helped them if he would join their group. The Vegetal says that although that offer sounds nice, Spingebill was right, and that he and his army will rip out their souls. Orang says that he knew the Vegetal couldn't be trusted, and the three friends quickly make their escape. Part 3 After their escape, the three friends find out that about half of the dimensions are already under Vegetal control. Alon's dimension isn't yet, so they go there to discuss plans. In that dimension, they discuss that the Vegetal kingdom is located in the 8th dimension, and time doesn't flow properly there, which doesn't matter for Meme Man and Orang, but will affect Alon, since he is a physical being. Meme Man explains that Alon must train to become immune to time. Then, Vegetals start invading the dimension. The three of them quickly escape. The three arrive at the council room of the Pillars from Part 2. Alon is horrified, but Meme Man says he must train to become immune to time if he wants to save his dimension. The video cuts to a montage, showing Alon's training. At first, he is greatly affected by time, but at the end, he is immune, as the training works. However, when this montage ends, a giant Vegetal appears outside the council room. The three friends fight it, and they end up killing it. Orang takes a genetic sample from the Vegetal. Alon bends the molecules to create a DNA Analyzer. After running the genetic code through, they discover that the Vegetal kingdom is lodged in a time gap that can only be accessed by travelling faster than light. The three go through a portal and arrive at a place directly above the Vegetal kingdom, and they start to fall faster than light. It feels uncomfortable and space starts warping, but eventually they make it by shockwaving into the time gap. They arrive at the Vegetal kingdom, which is swarming with Vegetal. Meme Man and Orang travel faster than light, stopping time and the Vegetals from moving, and take down all of them. Alon also stops moving then, but Meme Man and Orang return to him and unfreeze time, and the three of them walk into the Vegetal kingdom, where they find a massive plant that spits out Vegetal. They start to attack it, Orang and Alon cutting through its foliage. A few Vegetal defend the plant, but Meme Man fends them off. Soon, they manage to cut through the plant and expose its core, a glowing green object. Orang absorbs himself into the core, blows it up from the inside, and emerges back out, miraculously surviving. However, the core seems to be deadly to Alon (it will make him dissolve) and one of the pieces hits him as it explodes. The friends celebrate, but Alon suddenly collapses. Meme Man and Orang are terrified. Alon explains what happened (a piece hit him, as you remember) and says goodbye, before partially dissolving. He is dead, much to the despair of Meme Man and Orang. The video ends with a funeral message by Meme Man and Orang for Alon, similar to the one for Nam Emem in Part 1, followed by the credits. Surreal Reich UPDATE: The first episode of Surreal Reich has come out. There is an article on it here. Though this has not come out, MoistCheese has released teasers of a new series called "Surreal Reich". Those videos are Meme Man's Project and Missing Them. In Meme Man's Project, it is revealed that Meme Man recovered Alon's body and turned him into a cyborg, hinting at Alon's revival soon. Interestingly enough, PoseidonHeir also released a teaser, called The Reunion. Reunion of the Heroes Here is a summary and analysis of Reunion. Trivia * Although Orang seems to be trustworthy in the MoistCheese timeline, he is certainly not to be trusted anywhere else. * In this timeline, it should be noted that the Council of the Ancients is completely inhabited by Spingebill, the Pillars, and previously Orang, implying the original council was either disbanded or defeated after the alternate ending of End of the Apocalypse. ** PoseidonHeir himself has indeed claimed that Fight Against The Council took place after an alternate ending of End of the Apocalypse. * In this universe, Spingbill is the most powerful evil entity in alliance with Orang, meaning the Pillar Lord was either overthrown or completely defeated by Spingbill Category:YouTube-Original Memes Category:Timelines